School Problems
by Shampoo-chan13
Summary: When Envy meets a boy who calls to him more then anything what will happend and when he finds out his a Sin what will he do? A Yaoi A EnvyxWrath a one shot but might change


Envy was following Lust down the hall when he bumped into a shorter boy, smaller then Edward. But this boy, seemed to call to Envy more then anyone in the school. Even Edward didn't call to him like this boy did now. Envy and the boy stared at each other until the smaller boy started to say something.

"Um…sorry" He looked down at his feet and curled his fingers around his books more.

"Its ok…this time!" Envy said plainly but mean to say more with an angry tone then a nice one. The boy looked up smiling.

"Will do…um…?" the boy asked.

"…Envy" Envy rolled his eyes but looked back at him.

"Oh! Will do Envy! I'm Wrath if you ever need me." Wrath said as he smiled and went on his balls of his feet and turned and went to class.

After Wrath went, Envy was dazed from the reply.

"Wow…" Envy let out.

"Come on Envy! We have t o go to class too" Lust pushed.

"Oh…right" Envy shaken off the feeling and went to class too.

The class was P.E. and Envy had to change into his gym uniform.

Envy went to the boy's locker room and Envy noticed that Wrath was in the same class but Wrath's locker was across from Envy's. Envy watched Wrath put his shorts on when he was done putting his gym uniform on. Envy walked over to Wrath and shamed his hand down and closed wrath's locker with a slam, it made Wrath jump. Envy zoomed up close to Wrath's face and Wrath's eyes widen in shock by Envy's action.

"Why do you call me more then that Shit-head-bean stick…Ed…well?" Envy asked confused by his own actions just like Wrath.

"Maybe because I'm like you more then you know?" Wrath asked.

"Why would I be **_like_** you!" Envy asked again started to get annoyed.

"What? You don't even know you're a Homunculus…one of the sins of this world…do you?" Wrath said, his eyes turning evil.

Envy came closer to Wrath's face; there were only a half of an inch away from each other.

"What...How do you know this!" Envy shouted in a question form.

"I know this because I'm a Homunculus!" Wrath said.

"I might just start to like you!" Envy grinned evilly.

"Your still a Homunculus" Wrath stared up at him with a blank expression.

"I kind of like that!" Envy said still grinning and pushed into him with his chest and waist against Wrath's, making him blush and groan.

Wrath made a face that told Envy that he liked what he was doing to him. Envy put Wrath's chin in his right hand and guided it toward his mouth and kisses him.

Wrath whimpered and squirmed a bit while Envy kissed him. Envy's other hand left the lockers and ran though Wrath's long black hair and continued down to his pants and Envy's hand stayed there; His hand went down Wrath's pants and grasped his cock softly. Wrath moaned again and grabbed Envy's arm, shaking a bit.

"S…S…Stop…P…P…Please…" Wrath tried to say but came out as a whisper.

"I can't. You called me to you…like a dog." Envy said plainly between breaths.

Wrath relaxed after hearing this, he let go of Envy's arm and just whimpered more.

Envy just snickered and continued until the other students started to come in the locker's room.

"Hey Envy…Hey Wrath" Roy said as he pasted them.

Envy stopped altogether and stared at Roy and the others for a minute and then looked at Wrath and then his hands.

"Hey Envy now I think about it…That's getting me in the mood to…Ed!" Roy said as he moved toward Ed.

"Not this **_AGAIN_**…and don't come near me! Not in front of **_them_**!" Edward said glaring at Roy.

"But that looks so much fun right now!…Please!" Roy whined.

Edward growled at him and got changed with difficulty; because of Roy.

Envy and Wrath broke apart and went to there own lockers. They were both blushing.

All the boys went out of the lockers and finished gym.

** I was kind of out of ideas...with this story...so i made a one-shot...but if you like it i'll try to write more and a story for it too.. Shampoo-chan -Hearts- **


End file.
